powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MisterEnigma/Character Sheet: Gentleman Time
"When reality reaches the pinnacle of creation, when the world starts to fade and the light of the sun begins to die, that's when the clock strikes twelve, and that's when your time is up." - Gentleman Time ' ' Gentleman Time is a serial killer that is able to manipulate time. Using his abilities, he targets a series of people who represent every hour in a day, then kills them off every hour in a specific fashion. Origin Every year, Gentleman Time chooses twelve victim's to be part of his plot. He kidnaps them and kills them one by one each hour, but not always the same day. He abides by a self made concept called "The Twelve Stage of Time", a list of twelve cryptic events that are said to happen to every person in their lifetime. Gentleman Time does this every year, starting from February and usually ending around September. He's doing this for multipule reasons. He has the delusion that if twelve people are not sacrificed every year, then time will become upset with him and will curse him to an eternity alone. And also, he has an unnatural hunger for killing and death given to him by a mental disorder. Gentleman Time is seen wearing a black and grey three piece suit with a light blue tie and a black bowler hat. He also carries around a gold and black cane. The Twelve Stages of Time The Twelve Stage of Time is a concept created by Gentleman Time that informs him the type of subject he should choose, and the way to sacrifice them. They are as follows, *The Beginning - Representing One o'clock, the victim is usually found in a small space surrounded in clocks and watches. *Division - Representing two o'clock, the victim is found in their own home dismembered and attached back together, then strung up to the celling. *Perfection - Representing three o'clock, the victim's face is wrapped in surgical cloth, but is tidy and without any marks, or cuts. But the rest of the body is completely covered in bruises, cuts, burns, marks and other sorts of damage. *Balance - Representing four o'clock, the victim is killed then draped over a see-saw in only a childrens playground. *Life & Love - Representing five o'clock, the victim is always a pregnant woman, killed and postioned so that it looks like the mother is huddling her unborn child for warmth. *Disfigurement - Representing six o'clock, the victim is strangled then beaten and placed in the window of a clothing shop. *Change - Representing seven o'clock, the victim's inside are taken out and replaced with old coins and half of the body is doused in red paint. *Duplication - Representing eight o'clock, two identical twins are killed then a clock is collectively painted on the two bodies. *Harmony - Representing nine o'clock, the victim is strung up to a wall with angel wings stuck to his back, around the body are bottles with different levels of water, and wind chimes are dangling in the air. *Good & Evil - Representing ten o'clock, the victim's are two polar opposites who have been cut in half and stitched to one another (an inmate and an officer). *Courage - Representing eleven o'clock, the victim is covered in bruises, strung to the wall, and posiioned to hold a fake sword in the air. *Completion - Representing twelve o'clock, the victim is placed in the same manner as the first victim. Repeating factors in every death include, a picture drawn in horse's blood of a clock pointing to the designated hour and that every victim dies of strangulation. Powers/Abilities Time Manipulation - One of Gentleman Time's most powerful abilities, he uses this power primarily to evade capture from the police force, but has been known to make others' age to speed up ten times faster than normal. He has a complete understanding of time and it's properties, and uses this information to his advantage, keeping track of events that could impair his schemes. Temporal Guardianship - Gentleman Time is human, but he is also the overseer of time and is in charge of keeping its flow in check. His control over time and the vast knowledge he holds was granted by this ability. Killing Instinct - Because of a mental disorder, Gentleman Time has always had an uncontrollable hunger for death. But used the Twelve Stages of Time as a excuse to let all of his anger and frustration out. Personality Gentleman Time is very respectful to his victims. He tries not to scare them, but informs them that they will die, and that it will be for a greater purpose. He never goes out into public, he usually only dwells in the shadows. If he needs to communicate with an individual, he'll wait for them to arrive at their own household. All those who have seen him are dead, as the victim's he chooses are the only ones that see his face. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet